


Light my fire.

by Myindepthmind



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myindepthmind/pseuds/Myindepthmind
Summary: Bellamy had never known anger quite like this, so when Clarke comes home after the Summit, after denying him of that return home, he's furious.





	Light my fire.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is a gift to my lovely friend, Shelby! Happy Birthday Princess, enjoy the angst and smut. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed! xx

Bellamy had never known anger quite like this.  
  
There had been a few times since arriving on Earth that Bellamy had been set off however, never to this degree. He remained level headed to be the leader he had to be so acting out on pure impulse and aggression had consequences.  
  
He felt like he had fresh burns.  
It felt like someone had poured oil on his very skin and lit a match.  
  
That someone was Clarke Griffin.  
  
Over the past few weeks, Bellamy spent a majority of the time in sector seven in search of Clarke. Once Kane had let Bellamy know of Clarke’s kill order, he set off on a search with a small team of five including himself to find her.  
  
It was a rescue mission that was all but doomed to fail.  
  
The thing about Bellamy is he missed Clarke too much to worry about failure. After the events of Mount Weather, she fled in hopes to heal herself, leaving him open and vulnerable back at Arkadia.  
  
Failure to rescue Clarke wasn’t an option to Bellamy. It didn’t stop him from dressing in a dead man's clothes, it didn’t stop him from crossing the Azgeda army and a stab wound surely didn’t stop him either.  
  
It was a desperate act but when it came to how he felt about Clarke, there was no way around it. When he knows a potential threat looms over Clarke, he’d admit that it was more than enough to make him worry sick.  
  
When he did find her, it was like everything that was once clouded inside his mind, cleared quicker than ever before. Though of course like all light, it fades just as quick. He had her right there, he touched her with his very fingertips, and just as he did she was ripped from him once again. Once she was, he was left with a stab wound to his thigh and the regret and aggression that came with coming so close, yet being so far. He had her, he thought to himself over and over. He repeated it out loud.  
  
Ultimately, he had to return home. The wound he had was too deep for him to carry on and the trail he had of Clarke was gone cold.  
  
Not too long passes before he finds out that she indeed is safe and is currently awaiting the Summit. The talk of the thirteenth clan and the coalition was underway and Clarke was to represent.  
  
Though nothing came easy in Bellamy’s life so naturally, the Summit was called to order and it was warned to be a trap for Skaikru.  
  
The woman who notified him and his people was one he saved in Mount Weather. Surely she couldn’t have been lying, or at least he thought.  
  
He kicked into high gear the moment the underlying possibility of Clarke’s safety was being threatened.  
  
His legs carried him so fast, it made it difficult for them to keep up with him.  
  
He had to keep her safe.  
  
That was one thing that never changed over the three months, his desire to keep his loved ones safe. His desire to protect his sister, his desire to protect the woman he loved.  
  
The Summit wasn’t a trap, not the way they thought at least.  
  
It was a trap for those who resided in Mount Weather, it was an attack on Skaikru. A trap they fell right into, and a trap that Bellamy feels he is all but to blame for.  
  
For Bellamy, the trap wasn’t even the worst part. What angered him was Clarke’s refusal to come home with him when she knew full well that her own well being was at stake just remaining in Polis.  
  
It had only been a few short months and she was already refusing to listen to him, knowing full well that she should. It wasn’t like she didn’t benefit from listening to him, they did everything together. Every decision she made she subconsciously ran through Bellamy first. It was a part of their relationship and now suddenly, it all changed.  
  
She looked him in the eyes after he pleaded for her to come home once again, “I’m sorry.” she managed. That was it for him, that was enough for Bellamy. He left that room faster than his legs could carry.  
  
Now here he was, pacing around the camp. Wasn’t much he could do, he had guard duty. What he wanted to do was find the nearest wall and cave it in with his fist, he’d do that later, he thought to himself.  
  
“Bellamy?” a voice called out to him, it was his sister Octavia.  
  
“Not now O.” he brushes her off accordingly.  
  
“Oh no, none of that. We’re not doing the _not now O,_ thing. Bellamy talk to me, what’s going on with you?”  
  
Octavia presses in an all too familiar fashion that he is no doubtedly used to.  
  
The lingering presence of what could have been and what is now, that’s what’s upsetting Bellamy. He couldn’t tell Octavia that, he just couldn’t.  
“What happened on Mount Weather was not your fault.”  
  
“I believed Echo, so yes it was.” He’s thankful she doesn’t pry further.  
  
“We all did. Look, let me take your watch, go get some rest.” she doesn’t give him time to respond, only a light pat to his back.  
  
The sound of horses and the guards calling at the gate, pulled them from their conversation.  
  
Horses ride in. It was the rest of the team that was at the summit.  
  
Kane, Abby and Pike, with company.  
  
Bellamy didn’t wait up for them, him and Octavia took the rover and fled early.  
  
He gets down from the tower where he stood with Octavia and goes to meet them, little does he find the company to be an unwelcoming one. That same burning sensation. The fire, the oil, there she was. She slips off her hood and that all too familiar blonde hair plays at her shoulders, Octavia greets her with a smile.  
  
“Decided to come home anyway?” Octavia asks her cheerfully and Bellamy’s hands ball into a fist and Octavia gives her a light pat on the shoulder.  
  
“Something like that.” Clarke half smiles and looks to Bellamy. His eyes are wide and his jaw ticking that all too familiar clench.  
  
Octavia notices the dead tension between the two of them and decides to press the subject further. “What changed your mind?”  
  
The question pulls Clarke from the lock she has on Bellamy’s deep stare. “I had a talk with my mother.” she replied in an attempts to be smooth.  
  
Bellamy scoffs aloud. _Of course,_ he thinks to himself. _Of course she would listen to anyone else, not Bellamy her partner of course._ _  
_  
Octavia frowns and Bellamy takes that moment to brush passed both of them. He’s not about to sit here and listen to what Clarke thinks is a good idea. Not after what she had done. He felt betrayal to the highest degree when she denied him. It seemed she didn’t get that either.  
  
Clarke watches him walk away, his head held high.  
  
“I’ve been trying to get him to talk, he’s been this way since we got back from Polis.” Octavia answers Clarke’s question before she had a chance to ask.  
  
“I’ll go talk to him.” she looks around the camp in awe at the development. “Where’s his living space?”  
  
“We set down new cabins. When they were assigned they gave him the biggest one at the edge of camp.” Octavia pauses, wondering if her words would be too much.  
  
“The cabin was made for two, they figured you two would be sharing. Given your status together.” she knew this was what Clarke needed to hear.  
  
The way Clarke’s lips parted was enough to answer. A two person cabin, made for the two leaders.  
  
What was between Bellamy and Clarke was so much more than that, enough that those building the homes in the camp knew it. She sighed heavily to herself trying to come to terms with the fact that this Bellamy is a product of her own doing.  
  
He’s angry at her and rightfully so.  
  
She had to fix this.  
  
“This is my fault.” she mumbles, her eyes trail from where Bellamy once was over to Octavia. She had a pained expression on her face when she heard Clarke speak.  
  
“I don’t like this any more than you. He’ll never admit it, but he’s been lost without you, Clarke.” Octavia spoke softly and her voice was sincere enough to express just how rough things have been for her brother.  
  
“Now I need to fix it.” Clarke replies with that all too determined familiar glimmer in her eye.  
  
“Good luck, he’s as stubborn as you.”  
  
Clarke nods off and heads toward the cabins.  
  
She was nervous. Her time spent out and away from him made her feel as if they weren’t even connected anymore. The thing about the connection between the two of them is quite simple, it seemed so unbreakable. His immoveable resolve was strong and she too would stay by his side no matter the cost. - They had each other.  
  
Now she was stuck to face a mistake she made, she should have listened to him, Bellamy was right.  
  
The din of the camp was all too familiar, if anything it had more life. It felt like Arkadia was forming a stable and needed structure. It was quite simple, in order for us to thrive we must work together. That motivation from the leaders and the want of the coalition made that structure for the camp. Those who lived here knew that without hard work, they would not be able to live in the peace they desire.  
  
Clarke felt as if she didn’t belong there. It was unsettling to know how well they did without her, it made her question her worth.  
  
As she walked down the small paths of the new foundations of Arkadia, an unsettling feeling formed in her stomach. She was used to them relying on her so often that seeing things entirely fine without her, it made her stomach twist in knots she didn’t quite understand.  
  
She comes to terms with it when she realizes they have Bellamy.  
  
Having Bellamy around is what kept the foundation, because Bellamy and Clarke were one in the same.  
  
She nears the door of that described cabin, the one at the end of the path, the furthest from camp, the biggest cabin there was. Two small steps up to the door, she can hear frustrated groans through the door. Incoherent mumbling and the sound of things crashing.  
  
He was furious.  
  
She’s seen Bellamy angry before. She’s seen him grab someone by the throat, she’s seen him aim a gun at a man testing his patience. She’s never seen him angry at her, not to this degree.  
  
She stands in front of the door and hesitates as her hand hovers over the door handle.  
  
An inhale of five seconds, an even longer exhale follows.  
  
She twists the handle and opens the door slowly, peeking her body through the frame. To her surprise he wasn’t throwing things or trashing his home, not anymore at least. He was working out doing pull ups on an installed bar between one of the door frames.  
  
He freezes and let's go, she watches the muscles settle in his bare chest. He’s been spending a lot of time working out since she left.  
  
“I don’t want to hear it.” he snaps coldly.  
  
“Bellamy...” she tries.  
  
He grunts irritably. “save it for somebody who cares.”  
  
She closes the door behind her and locks it. He watches her every move carefully.  
  
“Unlock that and leave. I don’t want to do this.”  
  
“Bellamy please.”  
  
“No Clarke, it’s a bit late to start caring now.”  
  
That spits poison and Clarke feels it.  
  
“I do care, I never stopped.”  
  
He scoffs. “You don’t, because if you did, you would have stayed.”  
  
“You know I couldn’t - Bellamy seeing their faces, it was too much.”  
  
“Yeah so leaving me is a perfect way to pass that up, a nice exchange. To put it right out here in the open Clarke, I wasn’t worth staying for.”  
  
She gapes. “That’s not true.”  
  
“Oh it isn’t, is it? then why did you leave. Give me a solid reason Clarke, stop dancing around the subject. Do you honestly think the guilt didn’t sit with me too? I killed those people as well Clarke. It’s not just you.” He sighs irritably and his deep eyes bore into her.  
  
She takes a few hesitant steps forward to him and he doesn’t move from where he’s grounded.  
  
“You made a deal with someone who left us in Mount Weather to die.” he spat, she said nothing, she only walks closer to him.  
  
She’s in his proximity now and his eyes don’t leave her. He has a cold stare that left chills to kiss her very core. Her hand comes to his cheek and he flinches on contact.  
  
“I’m sorry..” she mumbles.  
  
_“You’re sorry?”_ _  
_  
She nods and he scoffs in response, he pulls his face away from her touch, he doesn’t move from her.  
  
“I’m sorry for leaving...but I knew I could, because they had you.” she speaks confidently though her voice breaks with the new found tears she has. His eyes dart to hers and her fingers touch his cheeks once more.  
  
His lips part in response to her touch. Her eyes glisten like the stones he used to read about in books when he was a child. The different minerals they used to find on earth. They reminded him of Topaz, an ocean blue he could drown in.  
  
His hand comes up to cover hers.  
  
“But you left me...” he speaks and his voice is broken. His feelings stating clear as day on his face.  
  
“A day hasn’t gone by where I haven’t regretted leaving you.” she speaks sadly.  
  
“You could have come home. You could have come back to me.”  
  
She nods. “I’m sorry I didn’t. - The coalition, I only stayed there because it was what was best for our people at the time. I decided to come home...because that was best for me.”  
  
His breath catches in his throat.  
  
“What was best for me wasn’t what convinced me to come home though. It was you.”  
  
His eyes soften at her confession.  
  
He closes what little space was between them and presses a strong kiss to her lips. He pulls her closer and his body molds into hers. One of his hands around her waist and the other at her neck. Their tongues explore each others mouths as the kiss heats up.  
  
They are desperate not to miss any second of their bodies touching.  
  
His hand meets her lower back and he carefully guides her to the bedroom.  
  
All of the anger he could have had was long gone, his attention on her body. The way she felt in his hands. The way her skin felt, the way her lips tasted.  
  
He lowers her to the bed, she doesn’t question it, she pulls him closer and wraps her legs around him.  
  
His lips pepper kisses down her cheek to her neck and his tongue plays at that all too familiar spot. He puts her insecurities to sleep when she hears him mumble how beautiful she is.  
  
It was like nothing around them existed anymore.  
  
They dreamt of what it was like to have one another but it was never like this.  
  
He grinds into her form and her soft moans are a sweet melody.  
  
The times he would ever make contact with her body, he would memorize. If it was a fleeting touch, a hug, anything. Clarke was familiar even when he had her underneath him. It was like their connection never left.  
  
His hands go up her shirt and her soft velvet skin is something so soft. She helps him pull off her shirt, eager to get his hands all over her body.  
  
An intimacy he craved that was so new, yet so familiar.  
  
His hands find her breasts and he plays with the peeks of her nipples, his calloused fingertips taking advantage of the sensation that thrilled her body. She squirmed below him and he adored the sound of her pleasure.  
  
He kisses a trail down her cheek to her neck, then down her body to her stomach. He leaves small bruises while he does and she rocks her body to the feeling of his lips.  
  
His tongue finds her waistline and his fingers find the underside of her pants, he slides them down. Once he pulls them off her, he stands at the foot of the bed looking to her in complete adoration. “Look at you..” he mumbles. “Look how perfect you are.” One finger trails from her belly button right to her heat, she moans in sweet sorrow.  
  
She smiles cheekily and reaches her hand out to him hoping he’d grab it. He instead trails kisses down her leg to the inner sweet spots of her thigh. She jerks in his hold and he chuckles darkly. His tongue finds her core and he works it well, a clever mix of repeated motion to get her right where she wanted. Right where he wanted her.  
  
There was nothing quite like the sounds of her pleasure. It was indescribable to him.  
  
She would moan his name and god that was enough for him. She was so raw, so pure and fragile, he would coax her insides with two fingers and he watched her come apart at his very touch. She was sprawled out on the bed and her golden locks sprayed across the pillows and the bedsheets. Did she ever look like the sun and was she ever his entire universe.  
  
Her hands reach to him when she comes down from her high and he licks his lips from what was left of her.  
  
He teases her with soft kisses and she can taste it too. She hums in pleasure and he smirks to all his desires. It didn’t shock him that Clarke was like this, she was a wild fire.  
  
She pulls at the waistline of his pants and he forgets for the moment that his holster with his pistol was still held tight to his body. He unbuckles it and it hits the floor with a loud thud.  
  
She’s able to work freely at his buttons now, the feeling of her fingers, a sensational curse.  
  
Her hands find him and he’s hard.  
  
The feeling of her touch has him moaning.  
She too finds thrill in his pleasure. She works him in her hand and his hands find her hair, he pulls gently, then harder the more she works him. He grabs her and kisses her hard, leaving hardly any room for breathing.  
  
He needs her, she wants him.  
  
He pushes her down on the bed and her eager eyes speak to him.  
  
His pants are slipped far enough down his waist for him to be able to find her, and it seems she could care less. Her eyes say I want you and with that silent communication it’s quite enough to drive him insane.  
  
That was what he was used to.  
  
He teases the lips of her with the tip of him and he slides into her seconds after. A tease once or twice and inside he felt her tighten around him immediately.  
  
Her gasps of pleasure made him all the more aware of what the inside of her felt like around him. His pace started slow and he worked inside her, eventually picking up the pace.  
  
He could hardly care if anyone heard them. He couldn’t care less if Arkadia heard them. What mattered to him laid below him.  
  
_“Bellamy...”_ _  
_  
Rocking into her and feeling her thighs wrap around him so tightly, desperate to have him as close as possible. Her hands dance around his chest and her nails scrape down his back the quicker he went.  
  
She made a point to leave bruises on his neck, she would suck harder on his sweet spots the faster he went.  
  
_“Fuck, Clarke.”_ he hissed as her scratching stung and her lips worked bruising, it was a pleasurable pain.  
  
He chased her climax and he chased his own.  
  
He collapsed and his weight was heavy on her but she didn’t seem to mind. It took them some time to catch their breath and she let out a light laugh.  
  
“Get mad at me more often.” she teased.  
  
“I don’t have to be mad at you to do that.” he replied smoothly.  
  
There was a pause between them, a content one.  
  
“Stay?” he asks quietly.  
  
“So long as you’re here with me. I’m not going anywhere, I’m glad I came home.” she plays with his curls and kisses his forehead.  
  
A new kind of smile she’s never seen from him greets his face.  
  
_“Welcome home, princess.”_


End file.
